


Soulmates

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [89]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Soulmate AU, nott is a little worried, singing songs that drive you crazy, spoilers for some backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott gets a song stuck in her head all the time because of her soulmate. She returns the favor after awhile.





	Soulmates

_“The ruby of the sea is the best lay ever!~”_

Nott has had the song stuck in her head, for fucking  _years_ , on and off every couple months. It only seemed to become way more often after everything with the river, and running away and finding herself on the road with an odd wizard man. 

She greatly questioned her soulmates taste, is what she was saying, and whoever the persons mom was to let them listen to a song about a lady of the night when they were, presumably, also a child the first time she heard it. 

The lady she is soulmates with has a pretty voice, at least, unlike her own. No matter how many times the song gets stuck in her head, Nott never really gets a song stuck in hers enough for it to possibly reach her soulmate. She isn’t a fan of music all that much. 

The conversation of soulmates comes up, of course it does, when Nott and Caleb meet up with the others who form the Mighty Nein eventually. Nott doesn’t really offer much information about what her soulmate gets stuck in her head in the way of music. She listens to the others when they explain theirs, and how Fjord seems to hear lyrics that involve fungus a little to much. 

Jester also doesn’t really talk about it much, and she seems a little down about it, because it’s rare that her soulmate returns a song back to her. Nott feels bad for her, that must really suck, but she doesn’t want to get involved with it. 

She doesn’t need to think about her soulmate, when all she wants is to return to her family. Soulmate or not she loves them. 

She only pays closer attention to Jester when she hears the tiefling humming the familiar song under her breath. Nott leaves the room while Jester’s occupied and humming, wanting to test it out, and a few minutes after the song returns and gets stuck in her mind. The refrain and lyrics memorized by now as she considers the voice and tries to match it up to the tiefling. 

Nott drinks heavily afterwards, and wakes up later with a headache that she has Jester heal away. 

It takes her awhile, but, after traveling with Caduceus for awhile, meeting the Ruby of the Sea, who is Jester’s  _mother_ , and not just a song she picked up, and telling everyone what happened to her, she decided to tell Jester. 

She sings the song Jester sings to her in her head first, getting it stuck hopefully in Jesters as she also sings it out loud, off key and horribly screechy but it doesn’t matter because shes doing it. After she switches to a tavern drinking song, forcing it through the soulmate connection that must exist as she sings louder. 

Once she’s sure she has Jester’s, as well as a few bar patrons attention, she sings a song she heard from a bard once about a rogue. It’s not entirely accurate to herself, but she is a rogue and she is very drunk, so. 

Halfway through the song, Jester comes running down the stairs and scoops her up into a hug, so she supposes she got the songs to go through after all. 

She loves Yeza, and won’t give up on him, but she has room for her soulmate as well. Jester’s pretty awesome too. 


End file.
